


A Moment in Time

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BABY SCAMANDER, Cutsie, F/M, Newborn child, Newtina Baby, Salamander Eyes, Singing, So much UwU, guys ao3 didn't suggest salamander eyes as i was typing it, has no one used it? wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: The beginning of the rest of their life.





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I had Tina sing... oh well.

The nurse walked over to Tina and Newt, cradling their wailing newborn son in their arms. He was wrapped in a soft, white blanket. Gently placing the infant in Tina’s waiting arms, the nurse left the room. Newt and Tina were enraptured by their new addition, even as he squirmed and cried in his mother’s arms.

Tina started singing to him softly. Her voice was a little hoarse, and the pitch was a bit off, but it was the most beautiful song you could ever hear.

_How can this moment last forever..._   
_How can this feeling never die..._   
_It is love we must hold on to, never easy, but we try..._   
_Sometimes our happiness is captured..._   
_Somehow a time and place stand still..._   
_Love lives on inside our hearts, and always will..._

Tina’s voice cracked and she paused, watching her baby boy start squirming again. She tentatively shifted him in her arms and started singing again.

_Seconds turn to minutes..._   
_Days to years then gone..._   
_But when all else has been forgotten..._   
_This memory will live on..._

The newborn had become silent, laying peacefuly in his mother’s arms. He was so tiny... Tina was afraid she’d hurt him if she moved too much.

Newt was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed Tina was sitting in. He slowly reached out to his son, setting his pinkie against the newborn's small, fragile fingers. They unfurled at Newt’s touch, wrapping tightly around his finger, just barely making it all the way around.

The infant opened his eyes, a pale grey tinged brown, and gave his first smile as he tried to shake Newt’s pinkie. His heart gave a tiny leap: he has his mother’s salamander eyes! The once awkward moments between Tina and Newt years ago were gone, replaced by a profound understanding of each other.

“He’s perfect...” they whispered at the same time. As if he could ever be imperfect. They looked at each other, pure happiness on their faces and tears in their eyes.

Tina slowly brought her arms towards Newt’s, gently placing their child in his arms. They both watched him lovingly and protectively, not daring to look away. To them, one wrong move might as well be the end of the world as they know it.

These moments were the first of their new life as parents; it really didn’t get much better than this, and although this might not win as the best moment as a family, it most certainly does as the cutest.

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of comments and kudos! <3
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/T6T81ESTJ)


End file.
